Prime Time
by Skrillexia
Summary: Optimus and Trojan have some 'fun', and what Trojan discovers will change their lives for the better.


**Author's note**: Here's a brand new One-shot, thanks to **KohakuPrime42195 **for the idea =D I couldn't think of a better title so that's why I called it 'Prime Time'.

Trojan belongs to me.

**If you'd like to use my OCs (their bios are on my profile), feel free to send me a PM =)**

Sequel to '**Love Confession – OptimusXTrojan**' and loosely related to '**Something is missing**'.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

Optimus was in his office reading a datapad, he was so engrossed that he didn't hear the door to his office open and the sound of heavy footsteps walk in. He was just getting to the last part of his reading when he felt a pair of arms snake round his midsection making him jump, he heard the familiar deep gruff chuckle of his Bondmate and smirked "**Are you trying to see if you can give me a Spark attack?**" he joked.

Trojan chuckled and leant in so his head was beside his 'Mate's "**Aw I wouldn't do that**" he replied innocently.

The Prime chuckled and put his datapad on his desk, he gave his Bondmate a kiss on the cheek which was returned with a kiss on the lips. He and his Bondmate have been together for a year now, time has really flown by. He purred when he felt his 'Mate gently stroke his glyphs on his right shoulder, he smiled and trailed a finger over his Bondmate's glyphs on his chest.

Trojan purred and cuddled him a little tighter "**Time really has flown by**" he said softly "**it seems like only yesterday we bonded in here**"

The Prime chuckled softly "**Indeed**" he replied softly and kissed his 'Mate's cheek.

The dark blue mech smiled and straightened up, he gently massaged his Bondmate's shoulders "**Ooh, you're so tense**" he said "**I think we need to fix that**" he came round trailing a finger across his Bondmate's shoulders making him purr and shudder a little and sat down on the desk "**what do you think?**"

Optimus smirked, one thing he loved about his 'Mate was that he was a kinky mech "**You my dear, are kinky**" he replied.

Trojan smirked "**You know you love it**" he replied and got off the desk "**now are you coming to our quarters so I can help you 'relax'?**"

The Prime smirked and got up "**I think that can be arranged**" he said putting his arms round his Bondmate's midsection.

The dark blue mech smirked and put his arms round his 'Mate's neck "**I'll be in our quarters**" he replied seductively and before he could let go he was picked up.

"**Let's go then**" Optimus replied seductively and walked out his office to his quarters.

Trojan smirked "**And you say I'm kinky**" he said.

The Prime smirked and walked into their shared quarters, he placed his Bondmate on the berth and straddled him.

The dark blue mech smirked "**Oh so you're gonna be the dominant one this time?**" he asked.

"**Yes**" Optimus replied with a smirk "**is that a problem?**" he gently nibbled his 'Mate's neck.

Trojan moaned and smirked "**No problem, no problem at all**" he replied seductively.

The Prime smirked and stroked his Bondmate's audio fin making him moan "**Good**" he replied seductively and gently nibbled his audio fin.

Trojan moaned loudly, the audio fins on a Cybertronian were both a ticklish spot and a hotspot "**Primus Optimus!**" he moaned.

Optimus smirked "**Let's see how much you can take**" he replied seductively.

The dark blue mech looked at him "**Oh?**" he asked.

The Prime smirked and nodded "**You're not allowed to speak until I say you can speak**" he replied seductively.

Trojan had a wry look "**And I'm supposed to be making you relax**" he replied.

"**This is helping me relax**" Optimus said with a smirk "**do you accept the challenge? Or are you too chicken?**"

The dark blue mech gave him a mock glare "**I never said I was a chicken**" he replied and smirked "**ok Optimus, I accept your challenge**" he put his arms round his neck "**but let's make this more interesting**"

The Prime raised an eyebrow "**Go on**" he replied.

"**If I end up talking or moaning, you get to stay 'in command'**" Trojan replied with a smirk "**however**" he trailed his hands to his Bondmate's back "**if I manage to keep quiet whilst you do your stuff**" he gently pinched a wire in his back making him moan "**I take over 'command'**"

Oh his 'Mate always knew how to make thing more...interesting.

"**Do you accept the challenge? Or are you too chicken?**" Trojan asked with a smirk.

Optimus smirked "**I accept your challenge**" he replied.

The dark blue mech smirked and nodded "**Ok then**" he replied seductively.

The Prime smirked and trailed his hands to his Bondmate's crotch and his fingers went into the gaps, he gently pinched the wires there.

Trojan almost moaned out loud but managed to keep his mouth shut, he gripped the berth like his life depended on it.

Optimus smirked and stroked over his 'Mate's cod piece "**Open up**" he said seductively.

The dark blue mech's cod piece slid apart and his halfway erect Spike came out.

"**Halfway erect are we? Well aren't you eager**" The Prime said with a smirk.

Trojan growled seductively a little.

Optimus smirked and gently put his hand round his Bondmate's Spike and started to massage it.

His Bondmate had to make things almost impossible didn't he?! The dark blue mech was gripping the blankets really tight as he breathed heavily through his nose, he will win this bet!

The Prime smirked and gently squeezed the base of his Bondmate's Spike and watched him arch his back a little and trying to keep his mouth shut, he was secretly impressed and had a feeling his 'Mate was going to win this bet. Not if he gently squeezed his whole Spike, so he gently put both hands round his Spike and gently squeezed it.

Trojan arched up as he opened his mouth but no words came out, he could keep control of his vocals when he wanted to. And this was one of those times.

Optimus raised his eyebrows a little in surprise, that always got his Bondmate almost screaming with pleasure. He really was competitive when he wanted to be, he leaned down and started to lick his Spike.

Trojan kept his moans to himself, at least his 'Mate didn't say he couldn't shudder else that would have been impossible to achieve. He could feel his overload approaching and he gripped the blanket tighter.

The Prime started to suck on his Bondmate's Spike, secretly surprised and impressed that he hadn't shouted out or anything. He was going to end up winning this bet, part of him started to regret agreeing to the bet. He could feel his 'Mate's overload fast approaching and smirked, he gently squeezed his Spike again and said "**You may talk**"

Trojan shouted out as he overloaded and his Bondmate sucked up the 'fluid', he relaxed and released his death grip on the blankets. He looked at his 'Mate and smirked "**Well well well, it looks like I win**" he said.

Optimus had a wry look "**If I knew you were that good at keeping quiet I wouldn't have agreed to the challenge**" he replied.

The dark blue mech smirked "**Then where would the fun be if I told ya?**" he asked.

The Prime groaned "**I'm screwed**" he muttered.

Trojan smirked and got off the berth, he gently pushed his Bondmate down onto the berth.

Optimus turned so he was lying on his back and watched his kinky 'Mate straddle him and growl seductively, he shivered a little in pleasure from the growl.

The dark blue mech smirked "**Now then, what to do with you**" he said seductively and thoughtfully, he leant down and gave his Bondmate a passionate kiss.

The Prime felt his 'Mate's tongue go over his mouth silently asking for access, he parted his lip plates and moaned a little when he tasted his Bondmate. He tasted so good!

Trojan trailed his hands down to his 'Mate's port and gently stroked over it making his Bondmate break the kiss with a gasp and a moan, he smirked "**Open up dear**" he said seductively.

Optimus opened his port and moaned loudly when his 'Mate gently inserted one finger into it "**Holy Primus!**" he moaned.

"**You like that?**" the dark blue mech asked seductively.

"**Yes!**" the Prime moaned.

"**Want some more?**" Trojan asked seductively.

"**Primus yes!**" Optimus moaned.

"**Then you'll get more**" the dark blue mech replied with a smirk and gently inserted a second finger making his Bondmate arch his back a little and moan loudly.

"**Primus Trojan!**" the Prime moaned.

Trojan smirked "**I'll make you scream my name Optimus**" he said seductively and gently took his fingers out "**you ready for the good part?**"

Optimus smirked and nodded "**Ready when you are**" he replied.

The dark blue mech smirked and slowly inserted into him making them both moan.

The Prime put his legs round his Bondmate's legs "**Ah! Start moving!**" he moaned.

Trojan smirked and started to thrust into his 'Mate, he moaned loudly when he felt his Bondmate stroke his arms just above his cannons "**Optimus!**" he moaned.

Optimus smirked and moaned loudly when his Bondmate gently pinched the wires in his hips "**Holy...!**" was all he could say.

The dark blue mech moaned loudly as he moved faster, he could feel he was getting closer to his 'Mate's sweet spot.

The Prime moaned loudly when he felt his sweet spot being hit with his Bondmate's thrusts "**Harder!**" he moaned.

Trojan thrust faster and harder as he moaned loudly, both of their bodies were heating up from the intense interface. But they both loved it!

Optimus moaned loudly as he felt his sweet spot being constantly hit, his overload was fast approaching "**Ah! It's coming!**" he moaned.

The dark blue mech could feel his second overload coming and moaned loudly "**It's coming!**" he moaned and thrust harder.

The Prime moaned loudly and reached up for his Bondmate's audio fins.

Trojan did the same, and when they both stroked each other's audio fins they shouted out as they overloaded.

Optimus relaxed and panted "**Wow**" he said and smiled.

The dark blue mech smiled as well and propped himself up on his 'Mate's chest.

The Prime smiled and opened his chest plates revealing his icy blue beating Spark, he watched his Bondmate's chest plates open revealing his red beating Spark.

Trojan smiled and leant down, their Sparks touched and the bond became stronger. But there was also a little white Spark forming between them.

After a minute they both shouted out as they overloaded again, when they came back online Trojan gently propped himself up. When he looked into his Bondmate's chest his optics widened "**Primus**" he breathed.

A little white Spark was revolving around Optimus' Spark.

Optimus smiled "**We're having a Sparkling**" he said.

The dark blue mech smiled and-after closing their chest plates-they both hugged "**Oh Primus! We're havin' a Sparkling, 'Hide and 'Steel are gonna be big brothers**" he said.

The Prime smiled "**And you never know, this Sparkling may be a Prime**" he replied.

Trojan smiled and kissed him "**Then you'll no longer be the last Prime**" he said softly.

Optimus smiled and they both shared another passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
